Match Making and Cat Calls
by QuantumLeo
Summary: Zoro and Robin have way too much time on their hands. So what better to do with that time than pairing together their best friends! But what if hidden feelings aren't the only thing that get revealed? Zoro x Robin and Luffy x Nami.
1. Operation Get Together

It was a beautiful day on the Thousand Sunny. Everyone was having a great time, and everyone was just relaxing. Everyone, except a certain two people. They were _far_ too busy scheming to relax. If you have ever met any of the Strawhats you'll understand that these two _love_ quiet mischief.

"So, we've got everything covered? There's no room for mistakes."

"Yes, Kenshi-san, we took a few months to complete the plan, it wouldn't do to have any flaws now."

"Alright, so now we can initiate _**Operation Get together!**_

* * *

Hey there! This is my first story! I plan to update every week on Thursdays or Fridays! I'll do my best to make the next chapters longer! Bye for now!?


	2. How it All Began

Now you may be wondering what could have driven Zoro and Robin to this extreme due to boredom. I mean who just decides, "Hello fellow crewmate! I have noticed that you were as unoccupied as I am, would you like to instigate our two best friends into a relationship?" Well the whole reason this started was a cover up!

Zoro was in the middle of a work out. He was on night watch today so Robin decided to come.

"Knock Knock?" She joked

Zoro knew she obviously was waiting for him to respond so he decided to play along.

"Who's there?"

"Robin"

"Robin who?"

"Robin you of your seclusion, now let me in!"

They shared a laugh and Robin went inside, as she could have done before.

Zoro set placed his weights back on the rack and sat down on the bench.

"So, what brings you to my domain?" While he was saying this, he was making exaggerated hand gestures and head tosses.

"I came for your assistance Kenshi-san," She giggled.

"What do you need?" The swordsman questioned.

"Lately, I have become disinterested in the latest events, and have decided to seek you for your opinion." Robin seemed a little ashamed at what she was asking, as she turned her head downward and her cheeks flushed a light pink.

_Holy, she looks cute when she does that _"Well, I'm just about as bored as you are, why ask me?"

"Well, I figured you would be the best choice, seeing as everyone else has their own hobbies, I thought we could brainstorm together." She elaborated

"Oh umm," _Here's my chance _"How about dating?"

At this statement, they were both blushing like mad.

"W-what!"

It would have all been well and good if Zoro just said what he meant to. But, he seemed to chicken out at the last moment. The coward.

"Like matchmaking! Yeah we should do that!" Zoro said with a bit _too_ much enthusiasm. On the inside he was beating himself up.

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

They didn't say anything for a while, just kinda stared at the wall for a while.

"So," Robin began "Who are we matching up?"

Zoro seemed a bit surprised at that statement, but answered any ways, "Uh, I was thinking Luffy and Nami."

"Ok, do you have a plan, or have you not thought that far ahead?" She teased with a small smile on her face.

"I do," He replied, defensively "But there's about five steps."

"Ok, explain.

And so, for the rest of the night, Zoro and Robin continued to scheme. And so it all began.

* * *

Hey there! I know I said a week but I'm back in a day! The thing is , I kind of wanted this chapter out of the way, so I figured, "Why not?" Hope you like it!


	3. Step 1:Seclusion

_"First things first, we gotta get them to talk to each other, A LOT. And that means we have to get them to _stop _talking to us."_

That morning, Zoro and Robin were decided to rob a casino. It was the wealthiest place on the island so it was the perfect spot. Robin had just finished unlocking the safe when security came in.

"Step away from the safe," One of the guards said, "or I'll blow your brains out. Though," he commented with a lewd smile, " I suppose I could let you go scot-free if you," He licked his lips suggestively, "Show me a good time."

Immediately after the guard had finished speaking Zoro started _growling_. It was very loud, very feral, and _very_ intimidating.

"You watch your mouth or I'll rip right off your face." He said, snarling. His lip had curled upwards and he was flexing his arms in a show of strength and radiating killing intent.

"O-okay" "We're not afraid of you!"

There was one brave guard who thought he was bluffing but was quickly proven wrong when Zoro grabbed the poor man's face, in an effort to crush it. The man was saved, however, when Robin decided to intervene.

" Zoro," She chided, " we have to return to the _Sunny_ after this and it would do us no good if you get into trouble, even if we are in the middle of a heist. You _know _Luffy wants us to stop being so cruel when we fight." At some point in her triad, she crossed her arms with this pointed look on her face.

Zoro sighed know she was right, threw the man up in the air, and caught him by the scruff of his neck. "Since the lady over there _doesn't_ want me to smash you into next week, how about I make you a deal? You make sure that _nobody else_ comes down here, and you get to keep your life." He broke eye contact and gazed at the other four guards. " Deal?" The way he said it was sweet, honey glazed, and promised a world of hurt if they dared to disobey his '_generous_' offer.

They all hastily nodded and ran to the door in front of the safe, trying to keep their end of the bargain. Or more specifically, their lives.

Zoro and Robin unpacked the bags they brought, shovelling piles upon piles of gold into their

Once they were leaving, Zoro decided to take one last stab at them. "Good day kind sirs, and thank you for the pleasant gift!" He said with that chipper voice once again, it sent shudders up the unfortunate men's collective spines.

When they were outside, Robin was looking at Zoro in question but he'd just walk faster, sniffing every now and then. _What is he doing? _Robin thought _I wonder, I guess I can follow since he's going the right way._

Surprisingly enough, they arrived at the ship in record time going off the path that they had originally come from. By now the rest of the crew was up.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Nami screeched at them, "Do you even _know _what we've been through while you were gone!"

Instead of acting at least a bit shy, Zoro and Robin strutted over to her like they owned the place.

"Beli for your thoughts?" Robin quipped, her and Zoro showing off their fantastic haul.

"Gimme now!" Nami shouted, and if the beli in her eyes were anything to go by, she had completely forgotten they had just up and gone without a trace.

"Nu-uh, since this goes up and beyond my debt, you've got to give me or do something." Zoro bargained.

"What is it?" Nami was drooling by now.

"I want you to hang out with Luffy for a week while I hang out with Robin. Then, we switch next week"

...

"EH?!"


	4. Notice

**Hey there! I know I haven't been keeping my promise of once a week but I've been busy recently and my stupid brain has been thinking too far ahead. But, just to be clear, I am not abandoning the story. See you sometime!**


End file.
